Dragons of Design
Dragons of Design The Dragons of design is an official team of the Fairy Tail Wiki, affiliated to the Fight Summary Guild. It is a group of Fairy Tail Wiki Users who have the task of creating and enhancing templates that are easy and effective to use. These Users are dedicated to the task of making pages look more appealing and professional. Creation , one of the administrators of the wiki, had the idea of creating a team that could specialized on designs when called for someone to redesign the Guild War page. After finishing the job, alongside , he decided to open a forum trying to recruit members for a team that could be dedicated to the task. Many members answered his call and Rauleli, looking at their work, picked three of them, completing the four-men team. The name of the team was derived from the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Team Statistics These are statistics and information about the Dragons of Design: *'Team Colors:' & *'Team Mascot:' Acnologia *'Team Crest:' *'Guild Affiliated With:' Fight Summary Guild Roles of the Dragons of Design The following are the duties of the Dragons of Design: # To create effective templates. # To enhance already existing templates so that they are easier to use. # To make pages look more appealing to the eyes # To make sure everything around the wiki looks and is in professional standards. Dragons Joining the Dragons of Design Once a spot is vacated, aspiring users may leave a message on our talk page. Their works will be reviewed and if deemed qualified, their names will be added to the list of Dragons. All appliers must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the team, you must create an account. Excommunication from the Dragons of Design Any Dragon that goes one month without helping in the wiki, will be excommunicated from the Dragons of Design. When you are excommunicated, you must take the team's badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow team members will. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the team, simply re-apply. Process Here at the Dragons of Design, all Dragons work on each mission as a team. Once a mission is taken, it will be added to the Missions section. The Dragons will discuss how to work on the mission in the talk page, and then work on it in their own "Nest". If the mission requires the redesign of a whole page, then the initial product will be displayed in our team's Nest and then we'd work on each part of the page until the product is completed. However, even though we work on missions as a team, users can request to have something created for them to use, in which case one Dragon can take it as a job. We accept request so if you want a particular page's appearance to be prioritized, simply leave a message on our talk page. Team Badge For use by Dragons only!!! Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a Dragon of our team. Missions | width="25%"| | width="25%"| | width="25%"| |} Completed Missions